Saved
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: PostHogwartsWar. Hermione is trying to help Harry move on. Oneshot. [HarryxHermione] Don’t like, don’t read.


Saved

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Shocking I know. I'm just borrowing her characters for a bit.

Summary: Post-Hogwarts/War. Hermione is trying to help Harry move on. Oneshot. [HarryxHermione Don't like, don't read.

_The scene before him was ghastly; bodies were strewn about the field and regardless of the spells and curses, there was still blood. The smell of the copper liquid hung thickly in the air. He had expected it to be bad, but not this bad. He had just downed a death eater and was making his way to the dark lord himself. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the field, watching everything occur around him. _

_The dark lord was cackling at the disaster around him and hearing his laughter incited the raven-haired boy. His green eyes were cast in slits, glaring at the villain ahead of him. He stopped a few feet away from Voldemort and pointed his wand toward his chest, the killing curse on his lips._

_He froze as Voldemort pulled back the hood on his head. It was as if he was looking in the mirror._

"_What's the matter, Harry?" The other him asked, an evil grin on his face. "Don't like what you see?"_

Harry Potter sat up suddenly, drenched in sweat and awakened roughly by his nightmare. His cheat was rising quickly as his lungs tried to get in as much air as they could. It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. He had to keep reminding himself of that. He couldn't blame himself for everyone's death. It was Voldemort and his death eaters. They killed all those people. Not him.

The small, petite body beside him stirred and turned toward him. "Harry?" The young brunette sat up and rubbed his back lightly. "Another nightmare?"

Harry looked over at her and nodded slowly. "Yeah. It was another nightmare."

She pressed her lips lightly against his bare shoulder. "Harry, you have to let it go. It wasn't your fault. You saved us. Every magical being has you to thank for Voldemort's demise."

"Doesn't feel that way, Mione. He wanted me dead, didn't he? Why didn't I just give him that?"

Hermione glared at him and smacked his arm. "Don't be stupid, Harry. He wouldn't have stopped with you."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I don't wanna feel this way anymore."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know. I guess I need to move on." Harry kissed her hands and glanced over at her. "Let it go, just like you said."

"Well," Hermione smiled softly. "I do happen to say some good things. You just don't listen."

Harry laughed and leaned over, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Mione, for sticking by me." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and Harry didn't like the way it disappeared so quickly between her teeth. "Hermione, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, Harry, you just might be stuck with me for a while, at least in the legal sense." Hermione moved herself so that she was sitting in front of Harry. "Now, don't be mad…" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see Harry's face switch from 'confused' to 'angry'. "I'm late."

When Harry didn't say anything, she continued, "I know this isn't the best time to tell you and I know you're probably not ready to be a father, but I have not even taken a test yet because I wanted to see if maybe—," she stopped when she heard Harry chuckle. She opened her eyes and frowned. "What's so funny?"

Harry was smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer to him. "Hermione, it's okay. This could be good for us. For me. A new start. A way to move on." He kissed the top of her head. "But we have to make sure first."

"I have a test in the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hermione climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Harry let out a breath and flopped back onto the bed. A baby. He could barely take care of himself _and_ Hermione. How would he be able to take care of a baby too? He always wanted to be an Auror, still did. Maybe he could do that. But training took 3 years and as far as he knew, it didn't pay anything. He had to figure out something. He would talk to Remus or Mr. Weasley and see what they had to say.

It was times like these that he wished his parents were around, especially his dad. If Sirius was still alive…Harry closed his eyes. He had to let it go. They weren't alive and they couldn't help him. But he was alive and he could help himself. He had to. But not just for him, for Hermione and the baby she might be carrying. His baby. Their baby.

He opened his eyes. Everything would be okay. He had to believe that. They had friends who could help them out. He could make this work.

His mind drifted elsewhere for a few minutes, mainly to things that had to do with babies. He was pulled back into reality when Hermione walked into the room, holding what looked like a stick in her hand. Harry sat up quickly and stared at her. "Mione?"

"It's positive, Harry," she looked up at him, worry etched all over her face.

"You're not happy?" Harry wondered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and reaching out toward her.

"We don't have to keep it if you don't want to. I'll be okay with that."

"C'mere," he grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her down into his lap. "Be honest with me, Hermione. Do you want to have a baby?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't want you to feel like you have an obligation to me just because I'm pregnant."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair lightly. "Hermione, I love you. It's true that now isn't the best time to have a baby, but I'll stick by you no matter what you decide."

"Well, I'll schedule a doctor's appointment to get a professional test. Will you go with me?"

"Of course I will." Harry answered. He smiled and stood up, holding her in his arms. He twirled Hermione around quickly a couple of times, eliciting a laugh from her. "Time for bed," he stated, laying her down on the bed. He grabbed the pregnancy test and tossed it into the trash. "You okay?" He asked as he laid down beside her.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Better than okay." She snuggled closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling better." He kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep." He waited until Hermione was asleep before closing his eyes. It was the first time he didn't have two nightmares in one night.

10 months later…

Harry came home from Auror training and found Hermione staring down into the crib he had spent a whole day assembling. Inside was his 1 month old daughter, Lily, fast asleep. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Makes it worth it, doesn't it?" She murmured softly, leaning against him.

"Sure, when she's not screaming her bloody head off."

Hermione slapped his chest softly. "Harry!" she hissed.

"Oh come on, Hermione. You can't be saying that she's cute when she's crying."

"I'm not, but I love her just the same."

"Sure, Mione, whatever you say," he leaned his head down on her shoulder. "You have no idea how grateful I am to have you and Lily. You saved me. Both of you did."

Hermione reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. She kissed his opposite cheek. "You're welcome."

And they stood there, watching their daughter sleep.

A/N: The characters are probably a bit OOC, I admit it. But personally? I don't care. It was something playing in my head that wouldn't stop. And now it has.


End file.
